Home entertainment system usually consist of three components, a media source for producing content, a display for displaying video and external loudspeakers for playing the corresponding audio.
The audio however may disturb people who currently are not interested in watching television. Whereas people may avoid watching the screen, this is not possible with the audio without leaving the room. With the advent of personal media more and more people are busy with their private entertainments and do not necessarily watch the same display. There is thus a need to better control the distribution of audio that corresponds to video which is displayed on a display.
It is noted that the existing ways to receive the audio on a headphone that corresponds to the video are limited and inflexible. The television set may provide one or more audio jacks to which an headphone may be connected. Although this solves the direct problem of transferring audio from the display to a user, it leaves much to be desired.